All of Me
All of Me 'est une chanson qui devait être présente dans le jeu [[Shadow the Hedgehog (jeu)|''Shadow the Hedgehog]]. Elle est chantée par Sins of the Divine Mother, qui a également chanté Broken, une autre chanson non utilisée du jeu devant servir de thème neutre mais qui a été remplacé par Chosen One. D'ailleurs, à 3:34, si l'on écoute très attentivement, on peut entendre les paroles "Dont wanna feel like...Don't wanna think like...Don't wanna live like..." de la chanson Broken. A l’instar de Broken, '''All of Me parle de Shadow d'un point de vue très pessimiste, de ses malheurs, de la façon dont il est traité par le GUN, Eggman et Black Doom et de son désespoir. Même si il est dit que les deux chansons n'ont pas été utilisé à cause du groupe qui n'a plus donné de contact quand Sega leur a demandé leur ultime autorisation d'utiliser les chansons, peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'elles étaient trop pessimistes ? Très peu d'informations sont données à ce sujet. Note: A ne pas confondre avec le thème principal du jeu chanté par Crush 40 I am...all of me. Paroles I just wanna be happy Wanna live my life alone Wanna spend my time doing nothing Dreaming of the winds that blow I don’t worry about nothing So don’t you go worrying about me I'll be fine by the river side All I need is a gentle breeze Pre-Chorus But it's all inside my head And it's not real Yeah it's all inside my head And it's not real Chorus All I need is my last breath So go away, no regrets It’s all in vain I did my best Take all of me 2 How does it feel being innocent And being treated like you did a big crime With the policemen and the government Gunning for you all the time “Freedom stands for liberty” Or so that’s what they say But all that shit means nothing So I gotta get away Pre-Chorus But it's all inside my head And it's not real Yeah it's all inside my head And it's not real Chorus All I need is my last breath So go away, no regrets It’s all in vain I did my best Take all of me Instrumental Chorus All I need is my last breath So go away, no regrets It’s all in vain I did my best Take all of me (Take all of me) All I need is my last breath So go away, no regrets It’s all in vain I did my best Take all of me (Take all of me) Traduction Je veux juste être heureux Je veux vivre ma vie seul Je veux passer mon temps à ne rien faire Rêver des vents qui soufflent Je ne m'inquiète de rien Alors n'allez pas vous inquiéter pour moi Je serai bien au bord de la rivière Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une douce brise Pre-Chorus Mais c'est tout à l'intérieur de ma tête Et ce n'est pas réel Ouais, c'est tout à l'intérieur de ma tête Et ce n'est pas réel Refrain Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de mon dernier souffle Alors partez, pas de regrets C'est tout en vain, j'ai fait de mon mieux Prenez tout de moi 2 Comment ça se sent d'être innocent Et d'être traité comme si tu avais commis un grand crime Avec les policiers et le gouvernement Qui te visent tout le temps "La liberté tient debout pour la liberté" Ou alors, c'est ce qu'ils disent Mais toute cette merde ne signifie rien Alors je dois m'enfuir Pre-Chorus Mais c'est tout à l'intérieur de ma tête Et ce n'est pas réel Ouais, c'est tout à l'intérieur de ma tête Et ce n'est pas réel Refrain Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est mon dernier souffle Alors partez, pas de regrets C'est tout en vain, j'ai fait de mon mieux Prenez tout de moi Instrumental Refrain Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de mon dernier souffle Alors partez, pas de regrets C'est tout en vain, j'ai fait de mon mieux Prenez tout moi (Prenez tout moi) Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de mon dernier souffle Alors partez, pas de regrets C'est tout en vain, j'ai fait de mon mieux Prenez tout moi (Prenez tout moi) Analyse * Je veux juste être heureux/ Je veux passer mon temps à ne rien faire, rêver les vents qui soufflent/ Je serai bien au bord de la rivière, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une douce brise/ Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de mon dernier souffle- ''Shadow voudrait ne pas avoir à subir tous ses malheurs et juste vivre heureux comme tout le monde. * ''Je veux vivre ma vie seul -'' Shadow préfère rester seul à l'écart de tous. * ''Je ne m'inquiète de rien, alors n'allez pas vous inquiéter pour moi -'' Shadow ne se soucie pas de ce que les autres (Sonic et ses amis, Eggman, Black Doom et le GUN) pensent et leur demande de ne plus lui dire ce qu'il a à faire OU Shadow essaie de ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il lui arrive et demande à Sonic et ses amis de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. * ''Mais c'est tout à l'intérieur de ma tête, et ce n'est pas réel ''- Parfois, Shadow n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce qu'il lui arrive est vraiment réel. * ''Alors partez, pas de regrets - ''Shadow ne regrette rien de ce qu'il a pu faire durant son aventure ou dans le passé et ne laisse personne lui barrer la route OU Shadow demande à tous de partir et de le laisser tomber sans le regretter. * ''C'est tout en vain, j'ai fait de mon mieux, prenez tout de moi - Malgré ses efforts, Shadow n'arrive pas à convaincre le commandant et le GUN qu'il n'est pas responsable du massacre de l'ARK, à lutter face à la domination de Black Doom, d'Eggman et du GUN et à sauver le monde. Il décide alors dans son désespoir d'abandonner et de se laisser dominer. * Comment ça se sent d'être innocent et d'être traité comme si tu avais commis un grand crime avec les policiers et le gouvernement qui te visent tout le temps - ''Shadow est pris en chasse par le commandant, le GUN et le gouvernement qui l'accusent d'être responsable du massacre de l'ARK alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. * ''La liberté tient debout pour la liberté - Shadow lutte pour retrouver sa liberté. * Ou alors c'est ce qu'ils disent - Le GUN, Black Doom et Eggman font croire à Shadow que ce qu'ils disent est juste et pour son bien alors que c'est faux, ils ne cherchent qu'à se servir de lui. * Mais toute cette merde ne signifie rien - Shadow réalise qu'il ne doit pas écouter ce que lui disent le GUN, Black Doom et Eggman. * ''Alors je dois m'enfuir-'' Shadow tente de fuir le GUN, Eggman et Black Doom. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Musiques de Shadow the Hedgehog Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog